


Clothes Make the Man

by WriterofFluff



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofFluff/pseuds/WriterofFluff
Summary: "You're wearing those pants." Sonny breathed into his ear, kissing the corner of Rafael's neck.The older man glanced down at himself, almost as if to remind himself what Sonny was talking about."I was working around the apartment, I wanted to be comfy." Rafael rebutted, arm reaching up to grab at one of Sonny's hands around his middle just to pull it up to his mouth to kiss. "Something wrong with that?""You know how I feel about these jeans." Sonny responded, nuzzling the back of Rafael's head. "These were made for much more than to just be comfy.""Unlike some people, just because I like my clothes to fit doesn't mean I have ulterior motives." His tone tried to remain indignant, but he was tilting his head sideways to grant Sonny's lips access to the side of his neck.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is going on?! This will be my 3rd story in a week, I can't believe it. I guess these two just get my motor going and break through the damn writer's block that plagues us all too often. Anyway, I like Raul Esparza's ass, so I wrote a story around Sonny enjoying it very much as well. That's about the whole story behind this story idea! Enjoy you wonderful humans. I love you all <3

"I'm home!" Sonny called into the apartment as he stepped through the threshold. "Rafael?"

"Living room!" Came the call back deeper in the apartment and Sonny followed the voice.

Rafael glanced at him over his shoulder as Sonny walked into the room and dropped his keys on the table, turning back towards the bookshelf he was currently rearranging after just a glance in his partner direction. He didn't see the shift in Sonny's expression as he eyed Rafael across the room with admiration.

"I haven't ordered dinner yet, wasn't sure how long you'd be and wanted to know if you wanted- oh!" He was stopped short as Sonny surprised him by silently making his way across the room to wrap his arms around his middle and pulled him backwards towards his lean chest.

"You're wearing those pants." Sonny breathed into his ear, kissing the corner of Rafael's neck.

The older man glanced down at himself, almost as if to remind himself what Sonny was talking about.

"I was working around the apartment, I wanted to be comfy." Rafael rebutted, arm reaching up to grab at one of Sonny's hands around his middle just to pull it up to his mouth to kiss. "Something wrong with that?"

"You know how I feel about these jeans." Sonny responded, nuzzling the back of Rafael's head. "These were made for much more than to just be comfy."

"Unlike some people, just because I like my clothes to fit doesn't mean I have ulterior motives." His tone tried to remain indignant, but he was tilting his head sideways to grant Sonny's lips access to the side of his neck.

Then Sonny was turning him around, a goofy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth betraying his serious expression.

"I don't believe that for one second. It's exactly the same as that time I came home to you wearing my Fordham sweater." Sonny argued.

Rafael rolled his eyes but was smiling, as close to an admission of guilt Sonny was ever going to get.

"Maybe you're just too easy to get worked up." Rafael leaned forward on his toes to kiss Sonny lightly, "That's it, isn't it?" Then he sealed their mouths together in a much stronger kiss.

Sonny licked greedily into Rafael's open inviting mouth, tongue dancing eagerly with the older mans. He shifted his body, hips canting forward to rub against Rafael's tenting jeans.

"Have I told you how fucking hot you look in these?" Sonny panted, hands cupping Rafael's ass and squeezing it through the material.

Rafael just smirked, "I believe you may have mentioned it before, yes." His own hands slid up Sonny's arms to his neck, one hand going further up to tangle in the man's short hair to pull his head down to meet his lips.

The kiss was passionate and fierce, both fighting for dominance as Sonny walked them backwards until Rafael's back hit the wall, pinning him there with force as some dynamic in the air switched.

"Just tell me if I'm too rough, yeah?" Sonny whispered huskily into Rafael's ear.

Rafael took the opportunity with the proximity to kiss Sonny on the check, another on his angular jaw, then to that beautiful long pale neck.

"I'll tell you, but as of now I just don't want you to stop. I can handle more than you think." Rafael promised, kissing that slender neck again, leaning his head back to look Sonny in the eyes. "I trust you. I love you."

Sonny's expression softened, moving off Rafael's ass to raise a hand to cup the side of the older man's face. He leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips, humming in approval as Rafael tilted his head and ran his tongue against his bottom lip.

After a moment Rafael seemed to want to start speeding things up again as the hand on Sonny's neck moved south to palm the man crotch through his dress pants.

"You are planning on finishing what you started, yes?" Rafael purred with a smirk, rubbing his hand along the hardening cock in Sonny's pants.

Sonny leaned forward and nipped at Rafael's earlobe, "Just deciding on what I'm going to do to you. Whether or not I want to tie you up and watch you squirm."

He felt Rafael shiver and a mischievous grin dawned his expression, "You want that, baby? Me to tie you up and bend you over the bed?"

He felt Rafael nod and kiss beside his ear.

"You have to say it, sweetheart. I want you to tell me you want it." Sonny leaned back enough to kiss his lips soundly, staring Rafael in his dilated eyes.

"I-" Rafael licked his dry lips. "I want you to tie me up. I want you to fuck me. Please, Sonny, I want you to take care of me."

The plead immediately revved him up, attacking Rafael's lips in a bruising kiss as his hands went to the hem of the maroon sweater the man was wearing. Sonny quickly pulled it up and over Rafael's head and tossed it to the floor.

Not wasting time anymore, Sonny grabbed Rafael's shoulder and spun him around and pushed him into the wall, kissing Rafael's shoulder while undoing his own tie.

Sonny ran his hands down Rafael's arms to grab his wrists and pull his arms behind his back. Tie still in hand, he began wrapping the silky material around the man's wrists, tightly but not enough to bite into the skin. Finishing securing the tie with a bow knot he felt satisfaction, Rafael was surely a gift he enjoyed unwrapping regularly.

"Not too tight?" He kissed a tanned shoulder again.

"Perfect." Rafael answered, pulling on the restraint a bit to test its give. It held him steady while not pinching skin, just enough to keep him from moving his arms.

Sonny pulled him away from the wall, and walked them down the hallway towards their bedroom, one hand on Rafael's shoulder leading him from behind, while undoing the buttons on his dress shirt awkwardly with his left hand.

In the room, Sonny led them to the bed. "I want you to bend over and be good for me, can you do that Rafael?" Sonny whispered roughly; voice pitched low with pure arousal.

"Going to make me?" Rafael teased before giving a startled cry of stinging pleasure as Sonny gave a firm swat to his ass. Even through the jeans it was sharp enough and startling enough to make his cock twitch, a moan escaping his throat.

"You'll answer me Rafael, or that mouth is going to get you in trouble, understand me?" Sonny growled out, massaging the cheek he just smacked.

"Yes, officer." Came the breathless answer.

Sonny had to hold back a visible reaction to those words, but he couldn't bite back the moan low in his throat.

"Oh Rafael, I'm going to absolutely wreck you." Sonny grabbed Rafael firmly yet carefully by the back of his neck, pushing him forward so his face and torso were against the bed, fingers twitching behind his back.

Sonny massaged his thumbs into the muscles of Rafael's shoulders, pushing and rubbing circles into the indents of the blades. Rafael gave a small moan of approval, pushing his jean clad ass backwards to try and get contact with Sonny but the other man stayed obstinately out of reach.

"Sonny, please." Rafael whined, shifting his hips against the mattress for friction somewhere.

The massaging fingers moved down his back, down to his lower lumbar region and below, rubbing deeply at Rafael's gorgeous ass. The dark blue denim curved over the ample swell of his ass in an absolutely mouthwatering way, making him almost jealous of the way the material was cupping him so. They fit snugly on his legs as well, displaying muscular thighs from all his pacing and weekend jogs. Down his calves were a bit looser, not quite flared but tailored in a way that let his socks be viewed even with shoes on. Everything about these jeans were magnificent on the older man's sexy frame.

"Sit up for me a minute." Sonny asked, helping the man up with a strong hand wrapped under his chest.

With his back flush against Sonny's frame, Rafael could finally ground his lower half backwards into his lover. Sonny gave a hiss and closed his eyes a moment with the friction of that amazing ass rubbing his impressive erection.

"I thought you were going to be good?" Sonny asked, reaching around Rafael to unbutton the man's jeans. He quickly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Rafael's pants and boxers, peeling them down the man's legs until they were around his knees in a pool.

Sonny bent Rafael over the bed again, standing back just to admire the view. Rafael was panting already, hands twitching behind his back in the restraint around his wrists, wiggling his ass in a very inviting way.

His hands started tracing Rafael's naked flesh, thumbs kneading into his cheeks.

"You going to be good for me, Rafael? Or do I leave you here and take care of myself alone?" Sonny teased as seriously as he could manage, as there was no way in hell that anything would have him leaving.

"Yes officer, I'll be good. Do what you want, anything." Rafael answered breathlessly and Sonny gave a wicked grin.

"Good. I'll be right back." As he walked around to Rafael's side of the bed Sonny finished removing his shirt, stripping off his own pants and underwear in a hurry.

He reached in the drawer to fetch the lube, pausing to glance over where Rafael was still bent over as said man made a noise and raised his head.

"Skip the condom. I want to feel you come inside me." Rafael informed him with a beautiful flush across his face.

Sonny nodded, shutting the drawer and walking back over to Rafael lube in hand. He quickly popped open the bottle and poured some on his fingers, drizzling some between Rafael's cheeks for good measure. Sonny moved his hands to spread Rafael, slick finger circling his tight ring of muscle. Rafael gave a noise of approval as a slender finger slipped inside of him. He rocked backwards, moaning loudly as a second finger entered him and stretched him wide.

"Yes, officer, more please. Por favor." He whined, rocking his hips as Sonny fucked him open.

With the addition of a third finger, Rafael found himself begging in Spanish.

"You're so hot, baby. You ready for my cock?" Sonny curled his fingers against Rafael's prostate.

"Yes, yes, please Sonny, hurry, I need it." Rafael panted and Sonny lined his leaking dick against his hole, pressing only his head in and holding Rafael's hips in place so he couldn't rock backwards.

"Sonny, *please*" Not one to deny when the man was asking so nicely, Sonny pushed himself forward in one slow go, settling himself as deep as possible and they both moaned in unison.

"Fuck, Rafael, you feel so good." Sonny pulled out slowly before pushing in a bit quicker.

"Harder," the roleplay gone as that was definitely a command, but Sonny really didn't mind by this point.

He sped up his thrusts, gripping Rafael's hips and pounding into the man with ruthless abandon. Both moaning together, a ragged cry escaped Rafael as Sonny hit inside him at just the right angle, spotting his vision and making him forget how to breathe momentarily.

"Sonny, fuck, yes!" He cried out, fists clenching behind his back as he rocked along with Sonny.

"Come for me baby, don't hold back." Sonny growled out, keeping up his ruthless pounding.

And Rafael didn't, yelling out Sonny's name as he came forcefully, hips and legs shaking with the force of his orgasm. He honestly didn't know if he could stay standing without Sonny currently holding around his waist and being pushed against the bed.

Sonny thrust forward a few more times before giving a cry himself and seizing up, his body pressed completely in and against Rafael's ass, older man giving a low whine of satisfaction as he felt Sonny fill inside him with his warm seed, shuddering as he felt some drip out down his thighs around Sonny's cock.

Slowly, Sonny pulled out of him and bent over to kiss the nape of his sweaty neck, hands undoing the restraint around his wrists.

"You ok?" Sonny asked, his demeanor turning into his usual tender self as he helped Rafael stand. The older man turned and leaned against Sonny's chest, closing his eyes with a noise of approval as Sonny wrapped long arms around him to keep him upright.

"Besides not feeling my legs, I'm great." He kissed Sonny in the crook of his neck. "That was fantastic. Thank you."

"I wasn't too rough, right?" Sonny asked, kissing the top of his head.

Rafael leaned back a bit to kiss the man soundly on the lips. "You were perfect."

A moment of quiet passed before Sonny was shifting awkwardly, something obviously on his mind.

"What?" Rafael asked, not opening his eyes or moving away from Sonny's lean chest.

"Could uh, could we do that again sometime? Maybe use my handcuffs if you're up for that." He was blushing as he asked, Rafael could feel the heat of his cheek against his forehead.

The older man gave a smile into his lover's shoulder. "I think I'd like to try that."

"Awesome. I mean, just glad you enjoyed yourself." Sonny hugged him tightly.

"Now let's take a shower. I'm sticky and sweaty." Rafael pulled back a bit, hand running down Sonny's face.

Sonny beamed at him, bending to plant a quick kiss to Rafael's lips.

"Shower sounds great." He let Rafael entangle their fingers and pull him towards the bathroom. "Hey Raf?"

Rafael looked at him over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"I sure love you."

Rafael smiled and squeezed their hands together.

"Te amo tanto, Sonny. Always and forever."

They both continued to smile stepping into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudo's/comments as they make my heart happy :) Again, love you all! You are all amazing and make it possible for me to continue working!


End file.
